Lacus Welt
A vampire in Japan who often works with Mikaela Hyakuya and René Simm. Appearance He has long blue hair pulled to the back of his head with clips. He has bangs. He has long lower eyelashes. Like all true vampires, Lacus has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. He wears the traditional uniform for vampire soldiers. He has knee-high boots and wears the white cape with the hood down. He has a dark band around either thigh. In chapter 23, he wears the newer, more form-fitting uniform. He wears a belt with knee-high boots and a hoodless cape that reaches his thighs. Personality Like all vampires, he sees humans as mere livestock and laughed at the humans who thought that the vampires came to protect them. He says vampires do not protect livestock but rather own them. He appears to be obedient when given orders. Lacus tries repeatedly to get Mika to open up or speak. He is concerned about Mika refusing to drink blood directly from humans when he can, although he is not aware that Mika has yet to every drink any human blood at all. He appears to care about Mika in spite of Mika's constant rejections toward any kind of friendship. He is always with René Simm. History Lacus is the vampire who killed Yoichi Saotome's sister. The vampires attacked their home, and she made Yoichi hide under the bed. Lacus and René enteedr the room and Lacus grabbed her by her neck and drank too much of her blood before dropping her on the floor. René informed him they are being called to HQ, and he leaves. Story Along with the other city guards known as Mikaela Hyakuya and René Simm, Lacus arrives in Sannomiya, Kobe at the beginning of chapter 5 to claim that territory for the vampires. Mika slaughters a Horseman attacking a human girl in one swing. The humans cheer that they will now be protected and helped by the vampires just like the humans in Osaka. Lacus laughs at them. He attempts to strike up a conversation with Mika, commenting that Mika has only been a vampire for four years but has such amazing power. He says there is a rumor Mika was turned by her majesty, Third Progenitor Krul Tepes. René says Mika stole the kill and glory and still has clear greedy human roots, but Mika says he does not care about the glory. Lacus and René shrug and proceed to inform the new livestock of their rules. He, René, and Mika follow Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory's orders when the attack Shibuya. Ferid orders Lacus and René to take charge of the human soldiers while he and Mika fight the enemy leader, Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose. After they return to Sanguinem from the battlefield, he, René, and Mika all receive curse detoxification. Mika had the worst injuries, and Lacus asks him how he is doing. Lacus continues trying to talk to Mika, bringing up his ignoring his elders, the monster on the battlefield, the Progenitor Council, the "seraph of the end," their unknown objective, Ferid, Mika knowing that monster, Lady Krul favoring Mika, and what exactly Mika is. Mika only answers with silence until responding to Lacus's final question by saying he is just an ugly bloodsucker, which baffles Lacus. Krul Tepes summons Mika to the Royal Audience Chamber, and Lacus calls him a queen's pet. In chapter 23, Mika walks up to René and Lacus in Kyoto. All of them are wearing their new uniforms. They have the order to deploy to Nagoya. They reappear in chapter 26 on an assignment to collect humans from the surface and deliver them to Nagoya. Lacus chases down a human girl, claiming they do not kill livestock. Lacus drinks her blood, dropping her corpse a moment later. Mika calls him out on it, but he says that drinking feels so good that he always forgets to stop before the human dies. What does one human matter? He asks Mika if he is going to drink any blood, but Mika says he is not. He sees that Mika is in pain from his thirst and tries to convince him to drink some. He warns Mika that they might not be free to drink when they reach Nagoya. Mika claims he is not interested in human blood, which Lacus sees as unlikely. Mika drinks blood from a vial before dropping it and attacking a human child. Mika stops before biting her and lets her go. He says he does not need any blood. The choppers take off with the livestock since they met their quota, and Lacus, René, and Mika head to Nagoya on foot. Equipment On the color pages for chapter 25, he appears to have some kind of spear-axe weapon. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Being a vampire he is naturally stronger than a human and has the ability to regenerate from non-curse wounds. Trivia *Lacus is Latin for "Lake." *Welt is German for "World." Quotes *"Ha ha ha! 'Protect'...? That's funny! Who 'protects' livestock? We own them."--''Lacus Welt to Mikaela Hyakuya, Chapter 5, "Vampire Mikaela"'' * "Sheesh! For a bunch of worthless humans, they sure gave us a beating."--''Lacus to René and Mika, Chapter 15, "Complicated Connections"'' * "Lord Ferid was in charge, and who can guess what that guy is thinking. So who can tell if we succeeded or not?"--''Lacus to René and Mika, Chapter 15, "Complicated Connections"'' * "Mmm! Delicious! Man, nothing beats drinking blood right from the source."--''Lacus to Mika, Chapter 26, "Thirst Logic"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires